Many devices have been employed in attempts to remove odors, ash and carbon residue from smoke stacks, some of which have been effective but are too expensive for the average installation, or require prohibitive operation and maintenance costs. Adequate means are available for use in construction of new stacks, but the need exists for a means of controlling pollution caused by emission from old stacks, built prior to present awareness of environmental pollution.